snowfall
by yankeegal13
Summary: Mario gets concerned over luigi after the first snow of the season, how will him and his friends react after luigi gets hurt.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rare day in the mushroom kingdom, it was the first snow day of the year and the snow was deep this year, deeper then expected. Mario and Luigi were thinking of some things to do to pass the time while the snow passed. Luigi said to Mario, "If you don't mind, I can go out to run some errands for things we can have to pass the time and call you if something comes up, but I suggest you get ready in case the snow causes any problems." Mario did as Luigi said, he got himself showered and dressed but just as Mario was finishing getting his snow gear on to shovel the snow, he heard something outside, at first he thought one of the girls or yoshi were knocking on the door until he saw Luigi trying to get up at the bottom of the stairs. Mario asked luigi, "Are you okay, did you fall, are you hurt." Luigi said, "No I'm okay, now we have an idea how bad the snow is." Mario said, "You know luigi, I don't think you should go alone, you took quite a fall, the last thing I want to worry about is you getting hurt." Luigi said, "Its okay Mario, you can come along if you are worried but if I suspect anything you can escort me out ok." Mario said, "That is a good plan."

When Mario and Luigi got to the store to get some stuff for a few days, they finished buying the groceries no problem. When they went to the other store, Mario asked luigi, "Do you want me to carry some stuff, we have some heavy and breakable stuff to carry there so just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." Luigi said, "I'm okay if you want to carry the heavy and breakable stuff." After the bros finished their shopping, they brought the bags home, while the boys were bringing the last few bags in, luigi once again fell on the same set of stairs he fell on earlier but this time it was too much and he passed out for a few minutes. Mario took the other set of stairs to get the rest of the bags, but after he got the last bag, he noticed luigi wasn't inside so he went outside to look for him, it took him a minute to find Luigi scrunched up by the stairs. Mario asked luigi, "Are you okay, should I bring you inside." Mario then grabbed Luigi and carried him inside and put him on the couch. When Mario was tending to luigi, he rolled up luigi shirt sleeve and realized he was right to be concerned, just then luigi woke up. Luigi said, "Mario what are you doing." Mario said, "You fell on the same set of stairs twice today so I'm checking you for injuries." Just then luigi got an agonizing pain in his arm and started crying." Mario said, "Luigi are you okay, you sound like you're in pain, do you suspect you broke something." Luigi said, "I need to get help." Mario said, "Hold on, I'll put the stuff away real quick then get you to the hospital, you just get some rest in the meantime." After Mario finished putting the stuff away, he got Luigi in the car without waking him up.


	2. Chapter 2

When luigi had woken up, he realized he was not home anymore. He did notice his brother Mario was there. Just then Mario's snore woke him up, so he decided to check on luigi to find Luigi awake. Mario said, "Luigi you are finally awake, how do you feel." Luigi said, "Could have been better, where am I exactly." Mario said, "You're at our local hospital." Luigi said, "The hospital, really, what happened." Mario said, "You fell on the icy stairs too our house twice today, I got concerned that you broke a bone so I rushed you here after the second time you fell."

A few minutes later, a few visitors came in to see Mario and Luigi, one of them was princess Daisy. Luigi said, "Daisy, it's so nice to see you, I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Daisy said, "It's not an issue, besides Peach told me a few minutes ago she had a feeling something happened to one of you with the snow so I wanted to make sure you were both okay." Luigi said, "I wish I could say that, if I was I wouldn't be in the hospital waiting for a doctor to access me." Daisy said, "This is a hospital, I didn't know, I'm not used to seeing the inside of a hospital." Mario said, "Its okay princess, you can still wait while we wait for a doctor to come."

After the conversation, the doctor came in and said, "Is one of you luigi." Mario said, "He's lying on the bed." The doctor asked Mario, "What is your relationship to him, we usually only allow family members and close friends if there is no family available depending on the case." Mario told the doctor, "I'm his brother." Daisy said, "I'm a close friend of Luigi, I do know his medical history as well." After talking to both guys, the doctor decided to ask Luigi can you go into details on what happened." Luigi said, "I was walking on the porch on the snow and I fell down the stairs backwards." The doctor said to Mario, "Can you give more details on the fall, it seems luigi is in too much pain to talk." Mario said, "We went shopping to get some stuff to pass the time during the snowstorm and I saw luigi passed out by the stairs after I put the stuff away, I suspect he had a hard fall, this was the second fall that I got concerned, I rushed him here after putting groceries away." Just then the doctor said, "Lets just get an X-ray done then, I'll get an X-ray ordered and we can wait then to see.

A few minutes later, Luigi was wheeled in to get an X-ray. Mario started having a few regrets. Daisy asked Mario, "Mario are you okay, is there anything you want to talk to me about." Mario said, "I just wish I was more careful, luigi got hurt when I was not paying attention and putting the rest of the stuff away, it took ten minutes for me to notice he was hurt on the stairs." Daisy said, "Mario it's not your fault, remember anything weather related takes a while to notice, maybe if you want, I can get some of the toads to take care of it so you can focus on luigi, I can come and go until he's in a new routine". It took twenty minutes before Luigi was back in the room resting comfortably

An hour had passed since luigi was brought back from the X-ray room, he was resting in the room with his arm elevated on a pillow. The doctor then came back with the X-ray results. The doctor said, "Luigi suffered two bone fractures in his lower arm as well as a compound fracture in the wrist area as a result from the fall. He should expect to wake up within an hour since there is no sign of head trauma. However he does have some things to consider when he wakes up, he can be discharged after he wakes up after some monitoring but otherwise he is almost ready to go, just let me get my stuff for second X-ray and to straighten his arm. While the doctor was getting the stuff to get Luigi in a cast luigi had woken back up, Mario said, "You must have been very tired huh bro." Luigi said, "I must have been, it's like I slept through everything. Daisy said, "The doctor said it would happen, he just wanted to get some extra stuff. Luigi asked the two, "What did they say about my arm, I noticed it hanging on a pillow." Daisy said, "Your arm has multiple broken bones in it so he wanted to get the X-ray machine and some padding to get a cast on but other than that, he said you can get checked out an hour after getting the cast fitted and some additional monitoring.

It took a few minutes for the doctor to come back, he noticed luigi was awake again, the doctor asked luigi, "Is there a color padding you would like for the cast, I have all the colors available." Luigi said, "Green is good." After the doctor did the additional tests and did some monitoring, luigi got discharged from the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several hours since luigi got home from the hospital. When he got home the first thing he did was go up to his room to try to get his pajamas on to get some sleep but it was harder with a broken arm. When Luigi woke up from his nap, he noticed some people standing over him. When he was able to pay attention he noticed yoshi was there. Just a few minutes later Mario came inside, Mario said, "Hey luigi, I see you are finally awake, how are you feeling." Luigi said, "I'm feeling okay, still quite tired but otherwise doing okay." Mario said, "That is good to know, just keep resting I'm just getting some things done but maybe later on if you are up for it maybe we can go out somewhere." Luigi asked, "What kind of place exactly, I don't want someplace where I can risk rebreaking my arm." Mario said, "Maybe we can go to the spa or see a movie or go to the arcade or something". Luigi said, "Those all sound like great ideas, or maybe we can invite the girls over to hang out if that sounds good."

After a few minutes, Yoshi asked Mario and Luigi, "Do you guys need help with anything." Mario said, "There's nothing that needs to be done at the moment, but if you want we were thinking of going to hang out for a few hours to give something to pass the time that won't aggravate Luigis broken arm." Yoshi said, "Why don't we go get some massages somewhere." Luigi said, "That sounds like a great idea." Mario said to Luigi, "I finished cleaning the porch and stairs right when we got home so you don't have to worry about falling". Luigi said, "That is okay with me, let's head to the spa." After the conversation ended, Mario, luigi and yoshi all went to the spa.


	4. Chapter 4

After the conversation, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi decided to go to the spa. When the three got to the spa, the receptionist started giving luigi a hard time. Luigi said to Mario, "Mario, the receptionist is giving me a hard time, can you talk to her for me." The receptionist said to Mario, "I'm sorry, it's just I saw his cast and was worried it would affect what we do here." Mario said to the receptionist, "I'm sure you can find a way to work around it but you don't have to worry about that part, he has a broken arm so anything where you don't have to touch the affected arm is fine to work on." The receptionist said, "That we can do." After that the guys got some massages, when they were done the three went on their way.

After leaving the spa, the three decided to go spend time with the girls. When they arrived, Peach said to them, "Mario, luigi, yoshi I'm surprised to see you guys, how are you doing." Luigi said to Peach, "I'm doing well actually, how about you." Peach said, "I'm doing nicely, it was quiet around here the last few days." Peach asked luigi, "What happened to you, you look like you fell earlier." Luigi said, "I did fall quite hard actually, but thankfully I only have a broken arm and nothing more." Peach said, "If the only thing concerning is a broken arm then I guess I can leave you alone then." After the conversation, Mario, luigi and yoshi went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Luigi woke up early. Him and Mario spent the evening at Peachs castle in separate rooms, luigi in the spare room and Mario in a normal guest room. When Mario woke up he asked Peach, "Where is luigi at, he's usually with me." Peach told Mario, "We kept luigi in another room so that if he needed help with anything he could get the help." Mario said, "That's okay, as long as he's okay with it, I won't mind." Just then Luigi walked in the room, Peach asked Luigi, "What are you doing up, shouldn't you be resting." Luigi said to Peach, "I appreciate your concern, but my arm is not going to heal if I don't attempt to use it slightly." Just then Mario said to Luigi, "Bro, we are just looking out for you, the last thing we want is for you to get reinjured." Luigi said, "It's okay, let's just go home, I'll rest up there."

When Mario and Luigi got home, Mario did some snow shoveling outside while Luigi rested. When Mario finished shoveling the snow he decided to make some tea. After making the tea, Mario went upstairs to check on luigi. Just then luigi woke up. Mario then said to Luigi, "Hey bro, you are awake, are you okay." Luigi said, "I'm okay but I'm also getting bored, do we have some things I can do to pass the time." Mario said, "Why don't we hook up my computer so you can play something." Luigi said, "That's a good idea." Just then Mario got his computer. Luigi saw that Mario had Oregon trail so he played it for a bit. After playing the game for four hours, Luigi said to Mario, "Thanks bro." After Mario looked at the time, he realized it was close to dinner time. Mario asked luigi if he wanted anything for dinner. Luigi said, "Whatever you have planned is fine, I'll just go shower real quick." After Mario and Luigi ate dinner luigi went back upstairs for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if there has been some dilemmas, I have been having issues with publishing from my device for this story so if anyone is wondering about the lack of story updates now you will understand.**

It took a few days before Luigi was well enough to do much by himself. He still had to be mindful of his broken arm, but he tried his hardest to get back to a routine before his injury. When Luigi woke up he made himself some coffee to drink and made himself some breakfast. While Luigi was eating breakfast, Mario came downstairs and said to Luigi, "Luigi I'm so glad you're awake, how are you doing." Luigi said to Mario, "I'm feeling a lot better thanks for asking." Mario then said to Luigi, "Do you have any plans for today." Luigi said, "Unless someone calls to hang out no plans yet." Just then Mario decided to make some breakfast.

After breakfast, luigi said, "I feel like going to see to see the girls, do you wanna see them." Mario said, "I'd love to go see them." Suddenly luigis arm started bothering him slightly. Mario asked luigi, "Luigi are you okay." Luigi said, "I'm okay, I don't know what happened." Mario said, "Is your arm okay, it sounds like it is slightly bothering you." Luigi said to Mario, "Maybe it's easier for the girls to visit us."

After a few minutes,the phone rang, on the other end was Daisy. Luigi said, "Hi Daisy, how are you doing." Daisy said, "I'm doing okay, it's boring here alone at the castle so I was wondering if you guys wanted some company." Luigi said, "Me and Mario were going to visit but my arm started acting up a bit so if you want to visit I'm ok with it." Just then Daisy came over.

An hour later, Daisy had arrived at Mario and luigis house, luigi answered the door and let Daisy in. When Daisy was in the door, she asked luigi, "You said on the phone your arm was bothering you, is it okay now." Luigi said, "Its feeling okay now but I do have to keep an eye on it at least a few weeks since the doctor said there would be some discomfort while it's healing. Daisy said, "Don't worry luigi this happens."

After the conversation, Luigi, Daisy and Mario decided to play some games, unfortunately during one of the games, luigis arm acted up again. Daisy asked Mario, "Mario is luigi okay." Mario said, "I don't know, if it's too much I may have to go back to the hospital with him until it's manageable." Just then, Daisy asked luigi, "Luigi how bad is your pain." Luigi said, "Can't say, hurts too much right now." Daisy said, "You know what Luigi, me and Mario are getting you to the hospital now." After that the two rushed luigi to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, Luigi woke back up, his head was still a bit fuzzy so it took a few minutes to get back to his senses. When Luigi was able to see again, he noticed some things were off. Suddenly he heard a voice, the voice ended up being Mario. Mario said to Luigi, "Luigi, I'm so glad you're okay, how are you feeling." Luigi said, "I'm feeling a bit sore but I'm doing okay otherwise." Mario said, "It's probably the iv." Luigi said, "What iv, where am I."

A minute later, Daisy came in the room, Luigi said to Daisy, "Mario said I have an iv, where am I exactly." Daisy said, "Luigi, remember earlier we were at your house playing games and your arm acted up, well me and Mario rushed you to the hospital because we got concerned." Luigi said, "Why am I in the hospital when I should be home." Mario said, "Luigi, sometimes infections set in if you are not careful enough, I wanted to make sure there was nothing serious going on."

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and said, "Why Luigi, I saw you here last week, what brings you back so soon." Mario said, "Luigi had some bad arm pain today we wanted to get it checked to see how bad it was." The doctor said, "We can just do a few tests to see what the source of the pain is." First thing the doctor did was check luigis vitals and temperature. When the doctor checked the temperature he said, "It is concerning but not concerning enough for a complication in his arm." Mario asked, "What was the temperature". The doctor said, "100.3, that would be more sign of overheating over infection, did Luigi do anything that would make him overheat recently." Mario said, "We have been doing a lot of errands and chores recently and he tried to do some light exercise in the snow." The doctor said, "That maybe what happened, since we know the temperature was not high enough for an infection and he did some exercise in the snow, now we have an idea how his arm kept acting up but we need to do one more test to confirm it."

When the doctor took luigi back to do the additional test, Daisy asked Mario, "Mario, are you okay. You seem concerned." Mario said, "I can't believe this, I thought he was getting more rest then he was but apparently he wasn't getting enough." Daisy said, "What do you mean." Mario said, "Luigi has always been stubborn with this stuff before, even a few years ago." Daisy asked, "What happened then." Mario said, "He got sick with the flu that time but he didn't want to rest during that time and he passed out from lack of sleep." Daisy said, "If its easier for you, maybe I can stay with you a few days to help Luigi until he is well enough." Mario said, "That sounds like a plan."

A few minutes after the conversation, Luigi was back in his hospital room. Daisy said, "Luigi I'm so glad you're okay." Luigi said in a groggy voice, "Me too." Mario said to Luigi, "Are you okay bro." Luigi said, "Just slightly tired, I'm going to get some sleep, wake me up when the doctor comes back ok."

Thirty minutes later, the doctor came back and said, "I found the source of luigis pain, apparently the arm had an undiagnosed broken bone that was unknown from last week, I found the full extent of the bone and he will be fitted in a new cast that extends farther but he will still need a sling at least a few more weeks." Mario said, "I'm okay with doing that, also will luigi need to spend tonight in the hospital." The doctor said, "Thankfully there is nothing that would warrant a stay for tonight, however Luigi will be confined to bed rest for at least a week to let his arm rest, he can have visitors during that time, but no exercise or strenuous activity." Mario said, "That is going to be hard for him." The doctor said, "Its doctors orders."

After a while, Luigi woke up from his nap. When he woke up, Daisy said, "Hi luigi, you woke up did you have a nice nap." Luigi said, "I did have a nice nap, also did the doctor come." Daisy said, "The doctor came and explained some stuff to us while you were asleep." Luigi said, "What kind of stuff, anything I need to know." Mario said, "Remember last week when we were here and they missed a bone in your arm, well they found an undiagnosed broken bone in your arm and that bone needs some time to heal but other then that, you can be discharged today." Luigi said, "That is good to know."

A few minutes later, the doctor came back with some padding and a new sling for luigis broken arm and he said to Luigi, "Now you have to be very careful with this new cast okay, we can't risk you reinjuring yourself." Luigi asked the doctor, "Am I going to be able to do much with the cast." The doctor said, "Not for the rest of this week or next week no, but after that as the arm starts to heal you can do more light activity."

After getting fitted into the new cast luigi started to feel better. After an hour the three decided to head out to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few hours before Luigi was able to relax at home. When he got home, he wanted to go straight upstairs but Mario was concerned about him being upstairs while he went to do some errands so luigi decided to sleep on the sofa downstairs.

After luigi got comfortable on the sofa Mario said to Luigi, "I need to go out real quick to get some things we need for a few days." Luigi asked, "What kind of stuff." Mario said, "Your pain medication is the most important but also some stuff we can enjoy for the week as well as some light activities you can do to enjoy yourself while you recover."

Luigi asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to come." Mario said, "Luigi as much as you want to, I can't let you, remember you got reinjured earlier I can't let you do that." Luigi said, "What am I supposed to do in the meantime while you are out." Mario said, "Daisy is here she is staying for a few days so you have some company, in fact I'm letting you stay in here while I'm out so you can have company." Luigi said, "If that is the case, I guess I'll be okay a few hours I'll let you know if I need anything." After that Mario went out to run the errands.

While Mario was out shopping, Daisy decided to bring luigi something to eat. Daisy said to Luigi, "Hi luigi, how are you doing, do you need help with anything." Luigi said, "I need to take a shower and get some pajamas on, can you help me with that." Daisy said, "I don't know about the shower part, but I can get some stuff for you to use there and get your pajamas ready if it's okay, also I left something for you to eat when you are ready to eat." After that, Daisy got the stuff for luigi to shower.

After luigi got out of the shower and in his pajamas, he put his sling back on and went back to the sofa, when he got to the sofa he decided to eat the food that Daisy left him. A few minutes later, Daisy was back in the room. Daisy asked luigi, "You look a little bored, do you want some company or maybe you want or need something. Luigi said, "I'm okay right now but I'll probably be bored later so maybe we can talk for a bit." Daisy said, "Maybe you just want a blanket, would a blanket be okay." Luigi said, "That's fine, I should try to get some sleep for a bit." After that, luigi drifted off back to sleep.

When luigi woke up, he realized he was back in his bed, he began to think, "Mario must have come home while I was asleep." Suddenly when he was awake he saw Mario was there. Mario said, "Hi Luigi are you okay now did you have a nice nap." Luigi said, "I was on the sofa earlier, how long was I asleep for." Mario said, "At least several hours, it's already morning so you were asleep all night." Luigi thought, "I must have been more tired than I thought."

Mario said, "The doctor said that would happen, so I'm not too surprised, but Daisy said last night to me she doesn't mind letting you stay at her castle while you recovered but it's your choice if you want to stay, she is leaving tomorrow to go back to the castle". Luigi said, "I don't mind staying, after what the doctor said yesterday, I will need some help for the week, besides if I stayed here I'm going to try to exert myself too much." Mario said, "Ok I'll just let her know when she comes back, she went out to get the three of us some breakfast."

A few minutes later, Daisy came back with some breakfast for herself and Mario and Luigi. While they were eating, Daisy asked luigi, "So luigi, are you going to want to stay at my castle for a while, you were asleep when I tried to ask you." Luigi said, "Of course I would Daisy, you know I would love to stay with you anytime." Daisy said, "If that is the case, I'll have Peach help me get a guest room ready for you later today, she has a spare key to the castle so she can get a room cleaned for you and I'll come by later to pick you up for the night." After that Daisy left and decided to leave Mario and Luigi alone to get her castle ready for a few days.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a few hours before Daisy came back to pick up Luigi. Mario said to Daisy, "I got all the stuff Luigi will need for a few days in his bag, is there anything I'm missing." Daisy said, "Do you have hot and cold packs, if not I always keep a few spares in case of emergency." Mario said, "I didn't even think about that." Daisy said, "It's no problem, I'll see you in a few days."

When Luigi and Daisy got to Daisy's castle, luigi went straight into the spare bedroom to try to get some sleep. Daisy asked luigi, "Hey luigi, are you hungry for anything." Luigi said, "Just some coffee." After that Daisy went to get Luigi his coffee. Just then Daisy realized luigi probably would need a cold pack later so she put a cooler in the room luigi was in with some ice and cold packs so if he needed to ice his arm later he could do that. After that Daisy decided to let luigi sleep so she could get some chores done.

After a few hours, luigi woke up again. When he woke up, he noticed he had company. When he was alert enough, he noticed it was Princess Peach. Luigi asked Peach, "When did you get here." Peach said, "I got here a few minutes ago." Luigi said, "I just woke up so I'm just making sure." Peach said, "Daisy had to get a few things and she wanted someone to keep an eye on you while she was out." Luigi said, "I should probably ice my arm a bit can you get an ice pack." Peach then got one of the ice packs out of the cooler and passed it to Luigi, after carefully placing it on his broken arm, luigi then sat on the sofa to wait for the ice to melt while Peach got luigi something to eat. Peach then asked luigi, "What did the doctor say to you the other day." Luigi said, "Just to rest for a week unless I'm doing normal routine stuff, basically nothing too exerting." Peach said, "I guess it means you will be staying here at least three or four days then." Luigi said, "If I start improving maybe earlier but yes it would be four days, I spent two days at home, I'm mainly here to receive company." After a while Daisy came back and so Peach headed out on her way.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later, Luigi was starting to get some relief. After doing almost nothing except sleep and routine stuff, luigi started to feel well enough to walk around the guest room. Daisy came in and said to Luigi, "Why luigi, I see you are up and about, how are you feeling." Luigi said, "I'm doing a lot better actually, thank you for asking." After the conversation, luigi wanted to go shower so Daisy got him something to wear, she got him a tshirt and a pair of sweat pants that he could wear later.

After luigi finished taking a shower, he put the clothes Daisy left him and when he was back on the bed he put his sling back on his broken arm. Daisy said to Luigi, "Since you seem to be staying awake longer, maybe we can take a walk later on is that okay, I'll make you some breakfast since you're awake." Luigi said, "Thank you Daisy."

A few minutes later, The doorbell rung to Daisy's castle, when Daisy checked the door, she noticed it was Mario. Daisy said, "Why Mario, it's so nice to see you how are you doing." Mario said, "I wanted to check on luigi, is he awake." Suddenly Luigi came into the room. Mario said, "Hey bro, are you feeling better now." Luigi said, "I'm feeling a lot better now, it's been my first time all week I'm staying awake more then a few hours at a time so I'm doing well."

A few minutes later, Daisy said to Mario, "I'm going to make Luigi some breakfast can you stay with him so I can make breakfast." Mario said, "That would be nice." When Daisy was done making breakfast, she gave luigi his breakfast and went around to do her chores for the day.

Later on that day, Luigi started getting itchy, Mario said to Luigi, "Luigi don't scratch there, here let Mr put something on your arm so you don't scratch it." Luigi asked Mario, "Do you know when my next doctors appointment is." Mario said, "You have an appointment tomorrow at 1:30 so we can get lunch beforehand." Daisy said, "I don't mind keeping luigi one more night if it's easier for you unless you want to stay as well." Mario said, "I'd love to spend the night." After that Mario went back to his house to get some stuff to spend the night.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been over a week since luigi had aggravated his arm. He was no longer confined to being in bed but his arm was still in no shape to do a lot of heavy activity. Today, Mario decided to do laundry and Luigi wanted to help with th lqundry.

Mario said to Luigi, "Luigi you sure you want to help with the laundry you realize we had a lot of laundry to do". Luigi said, "I can help fold the laundry and we can both takes turns putting them away, besides I haven't used my arm in over a week." Mario said, "I don't mind, just remember you have a doctors appointment later we will be leaving after the laundry is done". After the laundry was done the boys decided to head out.

The boys had at least an hour before Luigis appointment so they decided to go to their favorite diner to get lunch. Luigi ended up getting salad while Mario got some kind of soup. While the two were eating they decided to talk about Luigis appointment. Luigi said, "I hope the arm is healed enough to get my flu shot I usually get my flu shot there." Mario said, "I hope so too, I'll remember to ask the doctor for it". After finishing their lunch the two headed to Luigis doctors appointment.

When the two got to Luigis doctors appointment they had to about twenty minutes after checking in before being called by the doctor. Eventually a nurse called for Luigi so luigi went into a waiting room alongside Mario. While they waited in the office, Luigi decided to read one of the health magazines while waiting. Eventually one of the nurses came in to check Luigis vitals. The nurse had to use the other arm to take the vitals. After the nurse took the vitals, the doctor came in with the results then he took luigi back to get an X-ray to check how the other bone was doing.

After the X-ray was finished, the doctor told luigi, "I looked at the extent of your arm, the bones are healing nicely however you still need a new cast for at least a few more weeks but now you can use a slip off one that you can take off to do basic things and put back on when you are done and you won't need the sling as much as before". Luigi said, "That is great doctor thanks for letting me know". Mario said, "Luigi also wanted to make sure he was up to date with his flu shot, since I've been meaning to get one can we get two flu shots." After the boys got their flu shots they headed out.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been several weeks before Luigi was able to do anything. Mario mentioned to Luigi, "You have a doctors appointment later today to see if you can get your cast off." After three hours the bros were on the way to take Luigi to the doctor.

When the bros got to the doctor, Mario said, "You sound a little bit nervous." Luigi said, "I'm slightly nervous yes, there are a few things I'm worried about." Mario asked, "What things are you worried about." Luigi said, "One is if my arm healed enough and the other is will I need therapy later." Mario said, "I'll make sure to bring those up." Just then a doctor came in and called Mario and Luigi in.

When the bros were waiting in the exam room, Mario said to Luigi everything would be fine. Just then the doctor came in, the doctor said to Luigi, "Ok let's see how your arm is doing." The doctor then took luigi back to get an X-ray. When the X-ray was done, Luigi went back to the waiting room. After a while the doctor said to Luigi, "Your arm is healed enough to get your cast off, I'll get the stuff to get your cast off."

After getting his cast off, Luigi said, "That was such a relief." Mario asked, "Since we were there a while, why don't we get something to eat while we are out." After the bros got some food to eat they went home for the rest of the day and they realized how grateful they were.


End file.
